


Aloe A La Heal

by Kameiko



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Shower Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Theyalwaystake care of one another.
Relationships: Zell Dincht/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Aloe A La Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Tired. Hurt. Bruised. Wounded. Shower. A long-needed humidified shower to be put into check. Zell let out a loud sigh, resting his head against the tile wall. His body hurt. His legs shake. Felt the shackles at his ankles that grounded him deeply, barely able to move a foot forward to rinse the blood off. He grunted when the hot water and steam rushed downwards on the cut that graced his foot. He regretted side-stepping the enemy to avoid a whiplash. He made a grave miscalculation trying to time the attack. Cost him nearly his whole foot. Lucky the cut didn’t penetrate deep enough for an emergency healing surgery that a magical brew couldn’t heal. A half bottle of a regular potion only healed him up to this point. His lover, Squall, wasn’t so lucky with his injuries. Cuts riddled up his legs after the battle, putting small slash holes in his pants. He needed a mega potion. Neither had one on them. Neither were well-prepared for their mission. Recklessness nearly cost them everything if it wasn’t for a stroke of luck by Squall’s gunblade and the faith that was granted to their side.

The bathroom door loudly creaked open. Zell nearly jumped out of the shower to confront who it was since there was no prior announcement from the other side. He yelled out in pain trying to step out of the shower. His legs had given out and fell flat on his ass. The intruder pulled back the shower curtain further to confront Zell and question what stunt he was trying to pull. It was Squall, of course, that was going to tell him off. Zell deserved the scolding; especially, when his lover held out a bag full of special brews that would help his body. Zell didn’t deserve this man at the time of reckoning. He didn’t. He frowned at the thoughts that processed through his head, ignored the concerned looks Squall gave him, and he looked down at the bruises on his legs. Weak. He felt weak for sitting here, letting the water stream down his hair that was probably stained with who knows what, but most definitely covered in dirt. Weak for letting Squall go out to the clinic to get these items when he himself hasn’t washed off the blood on his legs or the enemies’ blood on his hands. When Zell fell to the ground in front of that monster, and the thing was about to attack him….Squall really needed to get out of those clothes.

Stop it. Stop thinking like that. Squall sat the bag of supplies down near reaching distance. He proceeded to slide his own clothes off. He ignored the pain that his body was signaling. A few cuts and bruises didn’t compare to the wounds kneeled down in front of him. Reaching outside the bathtub he grabbed the medicine and applied it to Zell’s foot. A gentle massage. Zell felt bad that Squall was doing all this for him while still festering blood and pride on his skin. Stop it. Zell shook his head of the water that had long turned cold. Squall gave him a soft look when the water landed right in his face. Cheeky. Squall grabbed the portable shower head and sprayed Zell in the face with it. Zell glared at the man for doing such a cruel thing. Time for war, no peace involved when the water games had started. Smirks are spread across their faces when they both have their hands on the cord. A Tug-of-war that no one bothered to turn the water off for. The consequence? Squall drenched from head to toe. Zell wasn’t complaining. He dropped the sprayer and pulled his man in the tub with him. Squall reached for the back of Zell’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The pain wasn’t lingering there anymore. Long drowned out by the bodies rubbing against one another. Squall on top of Zell’s body, being very careful of the other’s foot and his own injuries. Lucky for both of them that the tub can fit both of them like this. The pain on the other hand was a different story for Squall. It was just too much for him to continue his ministrations. He pulled away and grabbed the salve and placed it on his legs. Zell prompt himself up on his elbows to see what the other was doing. The shower turned off by itself. Never realized it was on a time mechanism or the school felt the need to show that the two were running up the water bill. Fine by both of them. Dying of some weird coldness in this place was not a bucket list item. Going back, Squall stood up with his partner, holding onto his hand to make sure he wouldn’t fall over and hurt himself. Zell appreciated the sentiment, but he…felt the need to take care of him, just this one time.

Zell moved his hands over Squall’s hips, holding him against the shower wall. Squall didn’t protest the pinning treatment. The clarity and closure being a fulfilling pleasure. Zell leaned into Squall’s neck, nibbled on the tender skin, sucked a purple mark onto it, and moved sloppy trailed kisses to the jawline. Tongues prodded into each other’s mouths, giving each other a taste of bad shower water and some aftertaste salt. Not the greatest start to this, but this was meant for their relief. Zell pulled away and gave the other a conflicted smile. Guilt kept his head hanging low. Squall wasn’t going to have any of this. Taking Zell’s hand into his own, he kissed the knuckles, showering his hands with the amount of love that was needed to make Zell come to his own secured senses. Whatever that may be. Zell stopped the other man. There was going to be a time for figuring out a future treatment towards that guilty team leadership…but he noticed the try, which was sometimes hard for Squall….and himself.

Again, stop it. Zell needed to focus on his lover, not on his own accord. He looked around to see if there was anything they could use as lubricant. Body wash…shampoo…conditioner…soap…all out of the question but the…salve? Zell picked up the discarded bottle. Perfect combination of healing any tearing and bring their senses to a new height? Probably not on the last one, but it was a nice thought. Zell squeezed a generous amount of his fingers. He turned Squall to face the wall for a better angel. Squall braced his head in between his arms and closed his eyes, not even biting back the audible moan that reached a high pitch when Zell’s fingers started moving their way up his prostate. All the pain, if any, was being null and voided out by the medicine.

Once prepared, Zell removed his slick fingers out of Squall. Squall let out a displeased grunt that caused the other man to chuckle at the torment. Be patient and a reward will come. Zell rubbed the lube on his penis with good measure. Extra precaution after a long battle deemed necessary for a time like this. When ready, he tenderly kissed the back of Squall’s neck, letting him know that he will move gently and will stop if asked to do so. Squall appreciated the before and aftercare, but he wasn’t in the mood for slow and steady. He made this clear with the way he had pressed his anus against Zell’s tip. Another chuckle, he grabbed the other man’s hips, steadied him, and entered him slowly at first. He didn’t want to hurt his lover before the fun even began. He started his rhythm, making sure that Squall was not showing any signs of pain. He wasn’t. His face is blissed out, mouth gaped open, and eyes firmly shut. When Zell didn’t get any verbal or physical signal to stop, he let himself fuck into his lover with what stamina he could conjure up.

Squall moved his hands down to his penis and stroked it. Fingers and thumb making its way over his foreskin. He tilted his head back when Zell bit down into his neck just in the right spot the other knew he liked. Both moving with one another, sweat mixed with the water still left on their skin, feet trying to steady on the marble. Yes, getting closer to a release. Zell stroked Squall’s thighs, knowing this would drive the other over the edge. He knows what his lover likes. Squall shivered, let out a loud moan he was sure the neighbors heard, and came on the tiled wall. Zell gripped his hands tighter on Squall’s thighs, wanting to move as fast as he needed too, and was allowed too. Zell let himself go with his thrusting. Moaning out in pleasure and a bit of pain due to his foot. Biting his tongue he doesn’t make a sound that would alarm Squall. He doesn’t want the other to worry. Just a few more thrusts, he came into Squall, and …OW!

Zell’s foot gave out when he pulled out of Squall. Squall turned around and helped the other up. Scolding him for not being careful or notifying him that they needed to stop due to the injury! Zell didn’t argue with him. He rubbed the back of his head as he stepped out of the bathtub. Squall handed him a towel off the counter. Zell thanked him and dried off. Looking towards his lover, he noticed the distant look in his eyes. What was wrong? Zell moved his hand to the other’s face to make him face forward, away from the reflection in the mirror. Squall smiled and said that they needed to take an actual shower now. Typical. Zell laughed and mentioned that they may need to wait a couple of hours before the lords of the shower let them turn the hot water back on. Typical again. Squall shrugged and went to the bedroom, laid a towel out on the bed, and motioned for the other to prop their foot on it. Zell quirked an eyebrow up and followed the order. Whatever Squall was planning with those hands he was down for it. Maybe after the water Gods will have a change of heart. Right now? Foot Aloe massage time!


End file.
